The present invention generally relates to database systems, and more specifically to controlling mirroring of tables in a relational database based on access prediction.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-529059 describes a technique for automating a process of creating a remote mirror of a relational database that includes discovering the storage configuration and database layout of a primary database. This information is relayed to a backup storage subsystem. The database and storage systems are monitored for changes, and storage and/or database changes are conveyed to the backup storage subsystem. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-529059 also describes a self-configuring backup mirroring system for dynamic relational configuration that includes a source system monitoring one or more storage servers and a computer system executing a relational database management system (RDBMS).
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-525918 describes a technique for restoring data in a database mirroring environment where a user or administrator initiates a restore operation in a network that includes a first database located on a first client and a second database located on a second client. A dynamic mirror relationship that exists between the first and second clients is terminated and a backup version of a database which the user or administrator wishes to recreate is identified. One of the first or second clients receives information concerning the location of the backup version of the database. The backup version of the database is retrieved from the storage location and recreated on each of the first and second clients. The dynamic mirror relationship is then reestablished between the first and second clients.